bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Makizō Aramaki
Rank Can anyone tell the reference for his rank as the 10th seat i don't remember ever seeing it? WhiteStrike 17:15, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Bleach manga, Chapter 122, page 01 Nadare 14:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) No reason was given for the removal of the bit about Aramaki being 10th seat, when the manga page proving it had been cited. I added it back in. --Yyp 22:05, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Yep, Maki-Maki is the 10th Seat; Nadare's reference is correct (I checked it myself). Good job, Yyp.:)--Ethelion 22:15, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Weaker than Inoue? The article says that "Uryū notes that Orihime has stronger Reiatsu than he does." I have just been through the chapters where Ishida & Aramaki appear together (120-122, 128, 164, 167) and I can find no reference for this. I'm sure that I've missed a scene with them together as they travel with Zaraki but I can't find it right now - and I'm fairly sure that no such thing was said in that scene. Does anybody know if this was actually said and if so, what chapter/episode please? --Yyp 23:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :It's been a week and since nobody provided any source for this claim and I didn't come across it anywhere in the manga when I was updating the article, I removed it. I thought it was worth leaving a bit about his strength, but feel free to delete it. I worded it that way because a 10th seat is clearly weaker than a lieutenant, but being ranked 10th out of a squad of at least 200 people, he is better than average. For anyone wondering where I got this figure from - when Tousen mentions the 3 ways of becoming a captain to Zaraki, he states that 1 of the ways is to defeat the previous captain in front of at least 200 members of that squad - implying that there are over 200 members to a typical squad. --Yyp 15:42, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I think you did the right thing. I think that was someone who decided that Orihime was "weak" and therefore Maki-Maki must be weak because Ishida said Orihime was stronger. Truth is that Orihime probably does have a very high reiatsu. She's just not much of a fighter. Tinni 16:14, September 18, 2009 (UTC) It also makes that same comment on Orihime's page. (Specifically, "Spiritual Power: Orihime isn't that strong when compared to the majority of the characters, but she is strong enough to take out two unseated Shinigami soldiers without much effort. Uryū Ishida even notes that her Spiritual Pressure is greater than Makizō Aramaki of the 11th Division.") Should we remove/reword it there as well? Twocents 16:56, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think so. I mean, do we really know what her reiatsu is? The third seat of the forth squad mentioned that she was healing at a rate as high as that of himself and Vice-captain Isane. I don't know if healing is linked to Reiatsu but her shield should be and she stopped Yammy with her shield AND Ulquirra. Sure it shattered pretty instantly but she did stop them, as in their movement was stopped and they couldn't go through it. She doesn't fight but she isn't weak. Tinni 17:10, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I'd agree with changing that. Events since she was kidnapped show she is not weak, imo - standing close to multiple battles, slapping Ulquiorra, surviving a beating from Loly & Menoly, even just standing in the presence of final form Ulquiorra & Full Hollow Ichigo. I'll go change it now. --Yyp 18:59, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Name translation I just noticed, his name can be translated (Aramaki) as "monkey on the altar", in Latin. The Altar would then possibly refer to the Sougyoku (the stand), and the monkey to either Rukia, high up in the sougyoku stand, or to Ichigo, climbing the stand, or altar. Should I add this to his info?Rejuvenation 20:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I really don't think so; unless stated directly in the manga it should be left out. Captain Brooks 20:32, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Unless there's a translation of name given by the author or provided in the manga, all possible name translations stay off of the article. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 20:33, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Rank again He only said he had been in the 11th Division for 10 years. Databooks don't mention his rank either. 09:27, December 13, 2018 (UTC)